One Glass Slipper
One Glass Slipper is the 9th episode of Season 2 of Kids Incorporated and the 35th episode overall. In this episode, Stacy is unable to go to a birthday party for a new kid due to the party being 10 and up; resulting in a Cinderella-themed dream sequence where she becomes "Stacyrella". Plot Summary The episode begins with opening song "Souls" seemingly at the P*lace before we are switched to the garage; where they were rehearsing. The kids are excited about a birthday party for a new kid in town named Alan at Lynch Manor (which his family just moved into)...all except Stacy, as the party is ages 10 and up whereas Stacy is only 9 (Renee's comments and the Kid's wisecracks don't help matters). What does help things a little for Stacy is getting the lead for the last song they were rehearsing ("Come See About Me"). When the others leave for the party, Stacy decides to stay in the garage, where she picks up a book on Cinderella, reading a bit before drifting off to sleep. This sets up a dream sequence where she dreams she's Cind...er, "Stacyrella"; with Gloria and Renee filling the role of the wicked stepsisters. Upon their departures, Stacyrella gets a visit from her Fairy Godfather (the Kid; who comments that there are plenty of fairy godfathers but they "just get less...publicity"). He then breaks the wand out and (after it sputters the first time) transforms Stacyrella's rags into a ball gown and another waving sends her to the party ("Material Girl"). Prince Alan then makes his entrance; and notices Stacyrella. The two then proceed to dance (with Alan explaining the "ages 10 and up" requirement was his father's idea); setting up "The Greatest Love of All". However, no sooner does the song end than the clock strikes 10:00 (when Stacyrella protests that she thought it was supposed to be midnight; the Fairy Godfather mentions that it was changed because of "something about Daylight Savings Time"). Stacyrella then rushes out, leaving her glass slipper. Back in the garage, Stacy is awakened by the other kids, who mention they were able to get the birthday party moved to the P*lace. Stacy then meets Alan; who presents her with a glass slipper (suggesting it wasn't just a dream); leading to closing song "Change". Kid Cast Note: The characters portrayed in the fantasy sequence will be listed beside the character name in parentheses. * Martika - Gloria (Wicked Stepsister #1) * Ryan Lambert - Ryan (Palace Guard) * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid (The Fairy Godfather) * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee (Wicked Stepsister #2) * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy (Stacyrella) Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Guest * Dick Billingsley as Alan (Prince Alan) Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "Souls" (Rick Springfield cover; performed by Gloria) * "Come See About Me" (The Supremes cover; performed by Stacy) * "Material Girl" (Madonna cover; performed by Stacy, Renee and Gloria) * "The Greatest Love of All" (George Benson cover {popularized by Whitney Houston}; performed by Kid) * "Change" (John Waite cover; performed by Stacy) Trivia *This episode features one of the most common story formats for Kids Incorporated plots, an adaptation of a popular fairy tale. *This continues the conundrum of "How Old is Stacy"?; with her age established as 9 by this point (this conflicts somewhat with established references to Renee and Stacy's birthdays being two days apart) *"Lynch Manor" is of course a reference to Kids Incorporated co-producer Thomas W. Lynch. References to Lynch would pop up on a somewhat frequent basis throughout the show's run. *Moosie Drier ("Riley") is absent in this episode. *Ryan didn't sing in this episode. *The costumes used for the Cinderella sequence would also be used for Season 3's "Boy Wonder". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 2 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Ryan didn't sing